As a use of a high-pressure gas can be accepted pursuant to an amendment of the High Pressure Gas Control Law, a pressure range used in a tool powered by a compressed air is gradually shifted to a high pressure side. If a high-pressure compressed air can be utilized, high energy can be obtained even though the tool itself is compact. Thereby, it is possible to provide a light and easy-handle tool. Also, in a nailing machine as the compressed air-powered tool, a need of nailing to a hard material such as glued lamination board SVL, LVL, and the like, is increasing, so that higher energy is required in the tool. In the compressed air-powered tool in the prior art, the highest working pressure is set to a low pressure of below 0.98 MPa or a high pressure of 2.94 MPa or less. However, the compressed air-powered tool having a super high pressure of 4 to 4.2 MPa or less as a highest working pressure in the specification appeared. Because of the above convenience of high pressure, it may be considered that the highest working pressure is increased up to 5 MPa or less in future.
In the prior art, a dedicated compressed air-powered tool is used for every pressure band. A common air compressor capable of supplying the compressed air in both low-pressure and high-pressure having a pressure reducing valve is provided with a low-pressure coupler and a high-pressure coupler. The compressed air-powered tool having the low-pressure plug is connected to the low-pressure coupler, while the compressed air-powered tool having the high-pressure plug is connected to the high-pressure coupler.
In JP-A-2003-090480, a compressed air taking out apparatus capable of supplying the compressed air at both a low pressure and a high pressure is disclosed.
When a super high pressure compressed air taking out apparatus for an architectural purpose is implemented in future, the super high-pressure compressor and the compressed air-powered tool dedicated for the super high pressure purpose must be simultaneously supplied to the market. That is, in addition to the low-pressure and high-pressure equipments, the super high pressure compressor and the super high pressure compressed air-powered tool are simultaneously supplied to the market.
However, supposed that the compressor and the compressed air-powered tool are exchanged all together for the super high pressure compressor and the compressed air-powered tool dedicated for the super high pressure purpose, not only a production cost on the maker side and a burden of expense on a purchaser side are increased but also the low-pressure equipments are scrapped all at once. Therefore, this situation is not preferable from an aspect of environmental protection.
Also, end equipments such as the air tool, the auxiliary tank, etc. can be satisfactorily used in a state that their working pressure bands overlap with each other. More particularly, for example, in such a particular condition that the nailing machine hits a nail a length of which is half of a maximum usable length of a nail, the super high pressure air tool can be used in the high-pressure working band of 1.5 MPa. Also, the high-pressure air tool can be used in the low-pressure working band of 1 MPa or less.